Luck of the Irish
by vinkunwildflowerqueen
Summary: The Ducklings are leaving the nest, and Cameron leaves for a new life in Ireland. But she doens't expect that her new life will lead right back to her old life.
1. Chapter 1

**Luck of the Irish**

**A House fan fiction by phoenixgirl23**

**DISCLAIMER: House MD is property of FOX, not me.**

**AN. By the end of this story, you will realise why in GHOSTS OF THE PAST I decided against Cameron getting pregnant. Also, I don't know if there is actually a Danver Memorial in Ireland... I just like Ireland. Blame PS. I LOVE YOU (the book, not the movie. Although the movie is good, the book is a gazillion times better).**

**One**

"Alright, kiddies. It's time for your final exam."

Dr. Greg House sat in a Princeton bar one snowy night in January, and sipping his beer, looked around the table at his companions. On his left was his best friend, Dr. James Wilson who was watching House with an amused expression. Dr. Allison Cameron, sitting beside Wilson was smiling sadly, but still looking extremely beautiful. Dr. Robert Chase, opposite Cameron, obviously thought so too, as he kept shooting Cameron glances when she wasn't looking. Dr. Eric Foreman, opposite House rolled his eyes in exasperation at House's antics, an expression Dr. Lisa Cuddy, sitting in between Chase and Foreman, shared.

After three years, Cameron, Chase and Foreman, House's "ducklings" as they had become known fondly amongst the nurses, were spreading their wings and leaving the nest. After a long emotional day, Cuddy and Wilson had persuaded House to come out with the five of them for farewell drinks, and House was surprisingly enjoying himself.

"Final exam?" repeated Chase sceptically.

"Yep. Now, your final grade will be based on where you're heading. Besides, if I don't know who's gonna be the most successful, how do I know who to keep in touch with? Chase, you're up."

Chase sighed and nodded. "Intensive Care, San Francisco General."

"Not Head?" questioned Cuddy.

"The present Head, Hillier, is due to retire in six months. I've got promise of getting the job if I'm lucky."

House cocked his head thoughtfully. "Not bad. B-plus. Foreman?"

Foreman seemed proud of his achievements as he answered. "Head of Neurology at Washington State."

Everyone around the table was impressed, House reluctantly so. "Good. A-minus. Ok, Cam, lucky last."  
Cameron smiled teasingly and took a tantalising slow sip of her drink. "I had a few offers. Chicago, North Carolina, Virginia, Boston..."

"So, what did you pick?" Wilson asked her impatiently.

She grinned. "I'm gonna be the Head of Immunology..." the table waited with bated breath.

"Twenty bucks she picked Chicago," House whispered to Wilson.

"Deal," he replied.

"... At Danver Memorial in Dublin, Ireland."

A shocked silence met these words.

"Ireland?" repeated Foreman, shocked.

She smiled and nodded. "An old friend lives there, and the offer came in at the last minute. I thought why not?"

"I just lost twenty bucks!" House complained to her, to cover up his feeling of surprise.

"That's great, Cameron. Congratulations!" Chase said sincerely.

"Yeah, well done," Cuddy told her in disbelief.

Everyone added their congratulations, save House who remained silent, until they all looked over at him.

"Good job. A-plus," he told her gruffly. "Don't expect me to keep up international correspondence."

Cameron laughed. "Don't worry. I would have been impressed if you'd made interstate contact."

They all laughed, and Wilson flagged down the waitress, asking for a round of Guinness. When they arrived, they all picked up a glass and Cuddy announced, "I would like to propose a toast. To the only three people besides Wilson, myself and his parents, to _ever_ put up with House for longer than a year."

"To the Ducklings!" Wilson added, laughing.

"To friendships!" Cameron added quietly, smiling at Chase and Foreman.

"To Ireland!" Foreman cried, and they all clinked glasses.

"So, whose this old friend?" Foreman asked Cameron as they all headed out of the pub at closing time.

Cameron hesitated, smiling before answering. "His name's Zach Donahue. He's been my best friend since we were thirteen, and then when we were twenty his Dad in Ireland died, and Zach had to go take over the family business. We've kept in touch ever since."

"What's his damage?" House asked from behind the three. Cameron turned to face him, walking backwards.

"That's _really_ the last thing you want to say to me, House? Not _good luck_, not _send me a souvenir_, just _how damaged is your best friend_?"

"No, the last thing I wanted to say to you was gonna be the final scene from _Lord of the Rings_; but if you wanna do it your way, sure send me a souvenir. And tell me the damage."

Cameron laughed. "He's not damaged. Just Irish."

They reached Chase's car first, and he awkwardly shook hands with Foreman, Cuddy and Wilson; nodded vaguely to House, and hugged and kissed on the cheek a slightly teary Cameron, promising to write. By the time they reached Cameron's car, just down the road from Chase's, she was determinedly promising herself she wouldn't cry, and just as determinedly failing.

She had already received everyone's e mails and contact details earlier in the day, so there was nothing else to do but try to hold back her tears as she began to say good bye. Cuddy and Wilson both embraced her gently, being sincere when they told her they would miss her and keep in touch. Foreman, his eyes strangely wet, held her tight for a long moment.

"You'll write too?" she asked him, as they separated.

"Definitely," he replied. "You're not gonna get rid of me that easily."

She nodded and took a deep breath, turning to House. He paused and offered a hand, but she simply gave him a look of exasperation and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks, for everything," she said quietly so only he could hear. "I left instructions on how to use the coffee maker taped to the cupboard."

House smiled, a real smile. "Thanks. I thought I'd have to start drinking the cafeteria stuff again. My stomach's gotten used to finery."

"I figured. There's one last letter on your desk. Take care of yourself , House."

House nodded and she turned, and reluctantly got in her car and drove away. That night, Cameron finished the last of her packing. Most of her things were already being shipped across to Ireland, where her new apartment in Dublin was waiting. As she lay in bed for the last time, listening to the New Jersey traffic outside, her stomach twinged and she wondered if she'd done the right thing, leaving behind her family in Chicago, and leaving the letter on House's desk. Eventually, she rolled over and drifting off to sleep, knowing she couldn't change what had already happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: House MD belongs to FOX, not me. Remember, if you hate, don't review!**

**Two**

House entered his office at nine-thirty the next morning. As he stood in the doorway, he noticed it was remarkably quiet. Sure enough, there were instructions taped to the cupboard above the sink, in Cameron's neat handwriting, giving step by step instructions on how to make coffee. He smiled to himself, and then abruptly remembered what she had said about the letter. He assumed it was just another referral, or an invitation to a lecture or conference; but when he went to his inner office and picked it up, he saw the writing on the envelope matched the writing on the coffee instructions.

Curiously, he tore it open and unfolded paper, written in that same print.

_Dear House,_

_I don't want this letter to sound like a final glorification of the past three years, but I can't be any less sincere when I say that I'm so grateful I got the chance to work with you. _

_This job has made me a better doctor, better person and more open to my own flaws. _

_I know your own view point has been made repeatedly clear, but as I'm leaving for a different life in Ireland of all places, I have no hesitation in finally telling you things I was too scared to tell you before, or just never found the right time._

_I met Ryan, my late husband, as you know, in college, and it was an immediate connection. It was only six weeks after we begun to date, and after I had already fallen in love with him, he told me about the cancer. I wasn't with him for anything more than the fact that I loved him too much to let him die alone. _

_When he died, my faith in love died with him. And then I met you. As much as I wish it wasn't true, that every attempt you made to push me away had worked, I can't leave without telling you that I what I feel for you will never go away. Even if this letter never gets read, except by that weird night janitor that wears his pants backwards, at least I know there's a chance you know. _

_I don't know why I'm telling you this, except I already have too many regrets in my life to let this one be added to the pile. You are an amazing doctor and a brilliant man, and I'm proud (mostly) to say I worked with you._

_Take care of yourself, House. _

_Cameron_

House looked up from the letter and sighed, folding the letter back up as he had found it. The Allison Cameron as he had always thought of her was gone, replaced by everything she had written in the letter. The sound of his office door opening startled him and he looked up as Wilson entered.

"What are you doing here? I thought for sure you wouldn't make it in 'till after lunch," Wilson said, frowning.

House shrugged. "I just felt like coming in."

His friend sighed. House _never_ "just felt" like coming into work; the loss of his fellows must have hit him harder than he was willing to admit, especially Cameron.

"Look, you'll get new fellows. And you'll always get cases. They'll just be different."

House shook his head, and stood suddenly, stuffing Cameron's letter into his pocket. "When does Cameron leave for Ireland?"

Wilson looked surprised at the question. "Uh- her plane leaves from Newark at two. Why?"

"She owes me fifty bucks," House lied, grabbing his backpack and leaving the room.

House drove to Newark as fast as he dared, all the time, his thoughts on Cameron. He had always thought it ridiculous that she should be attracted to him, and even more so, that he be attracted to her in return. So, he'd been ruthless and cruel, done anything possible to get her to find someone more deserving. And he didn't know exactly why he was suddenly chasing after her, like the ending of a cheesy Hollywood romantic comedy, but something she'd written had struck a chord with him.

_I have too many regrets already_... maybe he just wanted to hear what her other regrets were, but he too, knew what it was like to spend years wondering what life would be like if you'd done one thing differently, and that pile was already big enough without adding the regret of leaving the situation (relationship even?) between him and Cameron unresolved.

Cameron stood in the airport feeling both depressed and excited. Zach had taken her to Ireland for Christmas one year and it was a beautiful, albeit cold, country. This was a job beyond her dreams, and she was thrilled to be seeing Zach again. But at the same time, knowing how far away she would be from her family, friends and House made her want to turn around and stay home.

Not that she longer had a home. Her apartment and car had been handed over to two college girls that morning, and her belongings were half across the North Atlantic Ocean by now.

She was pathetic, Cameron decided as she sat in the airport cafeteria, sipping coffee. To be tempted to turn down the job offer of a lifetime to be near her ex-boss that she was still struggling with feelings for, despite the fact he had made it clear he had no romantic interest in her? Yes, she was definitely pathetic. She checked her watch. She still had three hours before her flight, but she was absolutely paranoid about being late, always had been.

Lost in thought, she jumped as her cell phone began to vibrate. Looking at the caller ID, she was stunned to see who was calling.

"House?" she answered, unsurely.

"Yeah. Where are you?"

"Uh.. In the airport cafeteria. Why?"

"Don't move," he told her brusquely, before hanging up the phone in her ear.

Puzzled, she did as he asked, or rather ordered, returning to her coffee and flicking through an old _People_ left on the table. She stood up to throw her empty cup in the trash, and turned to see House in the cafeteria doorway, looking around the room. Their eyes met, and whilst Cameron seemed frozen in shock, House began to make his way over to her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked finally as he reached her.

House hesitated. He had never actually thought about what he was going to say to her once he arrived.

"Well, there were a few things I never got around to saying last night."

"Okay..." she said slowly.

House leant forward cupping her face in his hands and kissing her softly on the lips. "That was the main one," he told her once they separated.

"Oh." That was all she could think to say.

"I got your letter."

"You went into work?" she asked him disbelievingly.

"Yeah, briefly."

She nodded and checked her watch. "I've got about three hours. Do you want to get a cup of coffee?"

"How about brunch? I'm starved."

She gave him a small smile. "Ok, sure."

They went and got food and sat down at a small table.

"Why are you here this early?" he asked her as they began to eat.

Cameron shrugged sheepishly. "I don't like being late. And I had nowhere else to go."

House sighed. "No matter what happens in the next three hours, you're still going to go, aren't you?"

She nodded sadly. "Yeah, I am."

"That's okay."

They ate in silence for a while, until he looked over at her. "What are your other regrets?"

She smiled slightly. "There's been a few. Not having kids with Ryan... sleeping with Chase...sometimes I regret not going to Africa with Sebastian Charles..."

"Do you regret coming back? After you quit, I mean."

His tone was light, but Cameron knew a lot depended on her answer. "Never."

He looked faintly surprised, but smiled nonetheless. "Why can't you stay?"

"Because everything I own besides a few suitcases and my laptop is halfway to Ireland."

"Is that it?"

She smiled. "No. House... what I feel for you... it's big. I think it's bigger than anything I've ever felt. For anyone. And that scares the hell out of me. It would be so easy for us to stuff this up, because we're both so damn scared. I- I can't put my life on hold and change my plans, so that in a few months or years, I'm back at the beginning. Especially when we both know that we want different things."

Her answer had surprised House at her accuracy. "So, that's it? You go to Ireland and become everything you wanted to be, and I just stay the same?"

Cameron laughed. "No. I go to Ireland and work, and send you e-mails that you probably won't read, let alone answer."

"No, I'll at least read them," House assured her.

They made small talk as they ate, and finally, House walked Cameron to her gate.

"Are you gonna be okay?" she asked him hesitantly.

House rolled his eyes. "What, you're worried that I'm gonna OD on Vicodin, or slit my wrists?"

"No, I'm worried you'll be lonely," she said simply.

House reached out and tucked a curl behind her ear. "I'll be fine. I've got Wilson and Cuddy, and the internet with lots of porn. That'll keep me busy for a few months."

She rolled her eyes, and they both froze as the PA announced Cameron's flight was boarding.

"I've got to go," she whispered.

He nodded, leaned down and kissed her. "You owe me a souvenir," he reminded her.

She laughed and turned to board.

"Cameron!" he called abruptly.

She turned to him again, and House silently memorized every detail of her face. "Don't forget me."

She chuckled, tears in her eyes. "No danger of that. I love you."

House froze. It had been a long time since someone had said those words to him and meant them in such a way as she did now. He couldn't reply, but Cameron didn't need or wait for one. She simply turned and boarded the plane.

**This chapter may seem like a waste of time, because Cameron's going to Ireland anyway, but I needed to plant the seeds of Hameron, otherwise what happens next is not that realistic.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: House MD belongs to FOX, not me. Remember, if you hate, don't review!**

**Three**

**Three years later**

Cameron nervously paced the living room of her Dublin apartment, her mind a whirl, and her stomach a twist of nerves. As she paced, her gaze fell upon the pictures on the mantel.

In the centre was her wedding picture. She had met her husband, Brent through Zach a year after she first moved to Ireland. He was one of Zach's poker buddies, and a journalist with the _Dublin Gazette_. They had been married for ten months now, and Wilson, Cuddy, Foreman and Chase had all attended. She had invited House also, but he had declined, sending his congratulations along with Wilson. She had been incredibly nervous about inviting House, so if she was honest with herself, she had to admit she was actually relieved when he had decided not to come.

Next to her wedding picture, was a picture of her and Zach at her thirtieth birthday party only a month before. They were even closer than ever before, and he claimed all credit for setting her and Brent up. The last picture was one of herself, Chase, Foreman, Wilson, Cuddy and House taken at the last PPTH benefit they had attended. Aware they were all leaving, Cameron had insisted upon the picture being taken, so she had something to remember them all by. The picture was one of her favourites, after both her wedding pictures and a picture of her family.

The front door opened and Brent looked surprised to find his wife watching him apprehensively as he walked in the door.

"Allison? What's going on, sweetheart?" he asked worriedly.

She smiled faintly and kissed him, before sitting him down on the couch. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay."

Cameron took a deep breath, and grasped her husband's hand. "Brent, I'm pregnant."

Brent's face turned white, then gray, before settling as a pale green. "Oh."

"I know it's a bit of a shock, I almost passed out when I did the test," she admitted. "Honey, are you alright?"

"Are- are you sure?" he asked her, his face still white.

"I did three pregnancy tests and my period is a week and a half late. I'm pretty sure," she replied dryly. "Brent, are you ok?"

Brent had regained some of his colour and he leaned forward and kissed his startled wife. "I'm fine. I'm sorry for you though, sweetie."

Cameron raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, you're sorry for me?"

"Well, I know that you don't like the idea of abortion, but frankly, I don't see any other way."

Cameron's jaw dropped. "_What_? Brent, it's not that I 'don't like the idea', I don't believe in it. It's murder! And there are all sorts of complications that can go wrong, and you're _Catholic_! You're not supposed to believe in abortion! Don't –don't you want kids?"

"No, you know how I feel about this Allison," Brent said seriously. Brent had grown up the youngest of eight children, and his family had been very poor.

"I know you hated your childhood, but this is our baby, Brent! And we have more than enough money to care for a child, or even two!" Cameron cried, beginning to get upset.

"Which means we can afford to get rid of it quietly."

"_It?_ What if I don't want to get rid of _it_?" she demanded.

Brent shook his head. "Allison, sweetheart. Surely you don't want to give up your career, your life, everything, for a baby?"

Cameron couldn't believe what she was hearing. "A baby is part of everything I've ever wanted from my life. There are plenty of women who manage a career and a child. As much as I love my job, even if I did give it up, I honestly wouldn't mind. I can always go back to work when the baby's older. Brent, are you seriously telling me to kill our child?"

"No, I'm telling you I would like you to terminate this pregnancy."

"And if I refuse?"

Brent's face was cold as he met his wife's eyes. "You know the way out."

The two argued for days, before Cameron could take it no longer. With stormy eyes and a lump in her throat, she calmly told Brent she wanted a divorce.

"Where will you go?" he asked, watching her pack.

"I'll stay with Zach and Christine until we sort this out, then... I think I'll go home."

"I won't provide for this child," he threatened angrily.

Cameron straightened and shrugged. "Fine. I don't need you or any of your money."

She finished packing her things into bags and headed out of the apartment. Strangely calm, she drove through the Dublin streets until she reached the home Zach shared with his wife Christine and their two children, Alice and Dylan. She left her bags in her car as she made her way to the front door and knocked. Christine answered, looking pleasantly surprised to see her.

"Allie! It was nice of you to drop by! Come on in, hon. Brent's not with you?"

Cameron stifled a laugh at that idea as she stepped into the house, and sighed. "No, he's not. We're getting divorced."

Christine's eyes widened in shock and she ushered her friend into the living room. "What do you mean, you're getting a divorce? What happened, hon?"

Cameron sighed and buried her face in her hands. "In a nutshell? I refused to have an abortion."

Christine frowned in confusion. "An abortion? You're pregnant? I don't understand. When did this happen?"

"I found out on Friday, and when I told Brent, he subtly ordered me to terminate the pregnancy," Cameron told her quietly.

"But- he's Catholic!"

Cameron laughed. "I know, I said the same thing. Ironic, isn't it?"

Christine looked like she still didn't understand. "He doesn't want children?"

She shook her head. "He's been very firm on that from the time we met. I thought he was just afraid, and maybe when we'd been married for awhile, he might change his mind. But... this wasn't planned Chris... and he hasn't changed his mind. So I left."

Christine shook her head. "Zach will kill him! What are you going to do?"

"I thought, if it was ok, I might stay here for a few days and then go home."

Christine nodded immediately. "Of course you can, honey. Brent will come round, trust me."

"No, Chris, he won't. By 'home', I meant the States."

Christine frowned. "Are you sure? But, your job? The house?"

Cameron shrugged. "I don't care about the house. Everything I want to keep is in my car. And my job isn't everything, I took it in the first place to spent some time with you and Zach. For something different, and then I stayed for Brent. Right now, I just want to go home."

A week later, with only a few suitcases and bags, Zach and Christine took her to the airport.

Cameron hadn't told any of her friends back in the States what was going on, but when she landed in Newark, eight weeks pregnant and alone, she had a desperate desire to call Cuddy. The two women had become closer over the past three years, and when Cameron called and mentioned she was in town, Cuddy insisted she come down to Princeton to visit.

"What on _earth_ are you doing over here?" Cuddy asked.

Cameron paused and hesitated. "I- I left Brent."

She heard Cuddy's gasp. "What?!"

Cameron stifled a sob. "Yeah. Uh, I'm pregnant. Brent doesn't want kids, and here we are."

Cuddy sounded horrified. "Oh god. Okay, I'll be at the hospital when you get here, just come to my office, ok? It's in the same spot."

Cameron laughed. "That's a relief. I'll be there in about an hour."

Cuddy and Wilson were sitting in her office, talking about Cameron when House walked in.

"Is this a secret clubhouse meeting or can anyone join?"

Cuddy and Wilson exchanged looks. "House, sit down."

Curious, he did so and looked at them expectantly. "Ok."

Cuddy took a deep breath. "Allison's coming to visit."

House frowned. "Allison?"

Wilson rolled his eyes. "Cameron. How many Allison's do you know?"

"Three. I would've been shocked if it was one of the other two; considering one's in prison, and the other's dead." House answered, but he looked surprised. "Why?"

Neither answered him, and then there was a knock on the door and Cameron entered the room.

"Hey, sweetie." Cuddy embraced her tightly, and she stifled a sob.

To House, although she looked fantastic, her dark hair even longer, and her clothes stylish yet casual; he could tell something was wrong by the dark circles under her eyes. When she spoke, he was amused to hear a slight Irish twinge to her voice.

"Hi. I can't believe how long it's been!"

She hugged Wilson too, and then saw House.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"Hi," he replied.

Cuddy sat her down and gave her a glass of water. "Ok, what's going on?"

Cameron took a deep breath and looked at her hands. "I left Brent."

At this, House's ears pricked up. "I told him I was pregnant, he told me to get an abortion, I refused, and here I am."

Wilson looked about as shocked as House felt. "Where's all your stuff?" he asked her, as House quickly and silently thought of all the ways he could kill Brent Connolly.

Cameron gave a small smile and gestured to a pile of suitcases in Cuddy's outer office. "That's it. Everything important in my life has been squashed into those bags. I left all the furniture with Brent."

"So, what are you doing now?" Cuddy asked gently.

Cameron shrugged. "I don't know. I just knew I had to get out of Ireland. I quit my job, I left everything. I have no idea where I'm going, but I have some money, but I have no plans."

As she fought desperately to hold back yet more tears, Cuddy comfortingly rubbed her arm. "Well, I know it's not Ireland, but we have jobs here. Anytime you want it. And you never know, Brent may come to his senses and realise what this baby means to you, and how much he means to you."

Cameron shook her head miserably. "I don't know. When we got married he said he didn't want kids, he's been pretty firm. He's the youngest of eight, and his family was dirt poor."

"Do they not pay doctors in Ireland?" asked House.

Cameron actually smiled, a real smile. "They do. Quite well, as a matter of fact. I think his childhood just scared him. His sister has six kids, only four living and the youngest spent a month in hospital after she was born. His mom almost died when he was born," she explained.

"And he actually told you to terminate?" Wilson said softly.

Cameron winced, remembering the conversations they had shared before she'd left. "Yeah. I couldn't do it. I don't know how he could ask me to do it. He's Catholic!"

Cuddy exchanged a look with Wilson. "Why doesn't Wilson take you to get some food, and put your bags in my car and you can stay with me until you work out what you're doing."

"Oh, no I can't!" Cameron began to protest, but Cuddy interrupted firmly, using her hospital administrator voice.

"Yes you can. You're not going to waste your money on a hotel, and you're pregnant. No arguments."

She hesitated, then nodded. Wilson smiled at her, and helped her up and they left the office.

When they had left, Cuddy turned to House grimly. "Can you believe this jerk?"

House sighed. "I know. What a hypocrite! You can't spend centuries lecturing against abortion, and then ask your wife to do it. That's just rude. What would the Pope say? God would be pissed."

Cuddy glared at him. "If I was to invite you and Wilson over for dinner tonight as a welcome home thing for Allison, do you think you could not act like an eight year old boy?"

House nodded seriously. "Yes."

"Ok then. Seven o'clock?"

"Sure." House got up and left the office, leaving his boss shaking her head.

**I love writing characters you can hate... R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: House MD belongs to FOX, not me. Remember, if you hate, don't review!**

**Four**

Dinner went well, mostly. Cuddy cooked, and the conversation moved easily. As Cuddy cleared the table, Cameron turned pale and suddenly excused herself. House quietly followed her at a distance to the bathroom, where he held back her hair and rubbed her back soothingly as she threw up most of what she had just eaten.

"I'm guessing it doesn't taste the same coming up as it did going down," House remarked.

Cameron gave a weak chuckle and leaned back against the wall, shivering. "Not exactly."

House joined her against the wall, and they sat in silence.

"So, how are you doing?"

She glanced sideways at him. "Ok. I told my parents earlier. They seemed to take it alright. My Dad only made two threats to kill Brent, so that's something."

"You don't want him dead?" House asked suspiciously.

She grinned. "Not all the time. I hate that he's making this decision based on his childhood, and that he can't accept that the times are different. I hate that he made me choose between him and our baby."

"And how hard was it to pick the baby?"

She smiled. "It was the easiest decision I've ever made in my life. And I'd do it again, every time. I kind of feel sorry for Brent a little. He was so sure I'd pick him, and be a good little wife and get an abortion."

House gave her hand a reassuringly squeeze. "You're gonna be a great mom, Cameron. This is a lucky kid."

"Still _Cameron_, is it?" she teased him.

He shrugged sheepishly. "Habit. What's your new last name?"

"I guess it's back to Cameron," she sighed sadly. "But it was Connelly."

"Allison Connelly," House repeated slowly, trying it out. "You're better off with Cameron."

"So, how have you been?" she asked quietly after a pause.

House shrugged. "Ok. New fellows... more useless than you three were. Cases... I think diseases are getting stupid. They're not even trying anymore."

"Bummer," Cameron replied sarcastically, but she was smiling. "So, new fellows?"

"Yeah. Radiologist, oncologist and gynaecologist."

Cameron looked surprised. "I'm sure the gynaecologist has proved helpful many times if you're still getting the same type cases we got."

"Not really, but she's hot, so it all balances out."

Cameron nodded in understanding. "Of course. You need your lobby art. What's her damage?"

"Dead husband."

He laughed at Cameron's stunned look. "Nah, just joshing ya. She's got issues with her boyfriend. He meets her every day for lunch, and at least every week, they have a big blowout in the middle of a public place. It's hugely entertaining."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure."

Cameron took a deep breath as another slight wave of nausea hit her. "I can't wait till this ends."

"I'm sure. How long are you going to be here for? Do you know?"

Cameron nodded. "I decided I'm going to go home. To Chicago. I just want to be around my mom right now, and my sisters."

House paused, disappointed. "Oh. So, you're not taking up Cuddy's job offer?"

"It sounds amazing. But while I'm single, pregnant and alone, I just want to be with my family. People who love me."

House hesitated. "You have me." To cover his embarrassment, he quickly added. "And Cuddy and Wilson. If Foreman and Chase were still here that's two more."

Cameron smiled knowingly. "I know. But it's not the same as my mom. Do you still hear from the boys?"

House sighed, acknowledging the change of subject and complied. "Chase sends Christmas cards. Suck-up. Foreman sends articles of his achievements. You?"

"E mails. A few phone calls. Christmas cards. I called them after I talked to my mom. Foreman wants to come out when the baby's born, and Chase said he might too."

"Class reunion," House snarked.

Cameron grinned slightly. "Will you come?"

"To Chicago? Do you want me to?"

She nodded quietly. "Yeah I do. A lot."

House sighed. "Then I'll come. Don't expect a present," he warned.

"Fine," she smiled. Then another wave of nausea hit, and she buried her head in the toilet once more.

"Are you alright?" Cuddy asked in concern, when Cameron and House returned from the bathroom.

Cameron nodded grimly. "Fine, just morning sickness. It was a great dinner Lisa, thanks."

"How would you know?" demanded House. "You just threw it all back up!"

She glared at him. "Have you changed at all?"

"Nope," he said cheerfully. "I'm still the lovable, brilliant man you left behind."

"You're Chase?" Cameron teased him.

House pretended to be offended. "Don't insult me like that. And Chase is anything but brilliant."

"He's not stupid, or you wouldn't have hired him," Cameron retorted.

"Yeah, well. What do you know? You're leaving for Chicago!"

"No, I'm leaving for home," she corrected him.

Wilson and Cuddy were watching the two's exchange in amusement.

"When do you leave?" Wilson asked her.

"Uh, on the weekend," she replied.

The three took her to the airport that weekend, and Cameron made them all promise to come out to Chicago when the baby was born.

"What is it with us and airports?" House murmured in her ear as he reluctantly hugged her goodbye.

Cameron laughed softly and shook her head. "I don't know. You promise you'll come to Chicago?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, I promise. Geez, pregnant women!" He chanced a glance at Wilson and Cuddy who were a short distance away and then sighed. "Take care of yourself," he told her sternly.

"I will," she nodded.

She gave a last hug to Wilson and Cuddy then boarded the plane. When she had disappeared from view, Cuddy whirled around to face House.

"Ok, what's the deal with you and Allison?"

House was startled. "What do you mean?"

"The other night in the bathroom, just now in the airport... what's going on? You keep having these... moments," she struggled to find the right words.

House shrugged. "Well, I'm not her boss anymore, so I guess we're friends."

Wilson scoffed. "You don't have friends... except me. And I wasn't aware you and Allison had kept in touch much since she'd left?"

In truth, Cameron had emailed House regularly until she had married Brent and send annual Christmas and birthday cards, but he hadn't done anything in return.

"A little," he admitted. "So what? I'm in touch with Chase and Foreman."

"No," Wilson corrected. "Chase and Foreman are in contact with you. You do nothing. House, seriously, what's going on?"

"Nothing at all," House said with a small sigh, before walking away. He continued to deny anything until Cuddy and Wilson sat him down in Cuddy's living room, and not-so-subtly ordered him to talk.

"We kissed," he finally admitted, and Cuddy and Wilson's jaws dropped.

"What? When?" Wilson demanded.

"Three years ago before she left for Ireland."

He told them reluctantly about the letter she had left him, and their conversation in the airport, most importantly, that she had told him she loved him seconds before she had boarded the plane.

"So, that's why you didn't go to the wedding?" Cuddy asked him softly.

"Yeah," he nodded.

Wilson and Cuddy exchanged odd looks with one another and then Wilson sighed. "Well, what about now?"

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"House, do you love her?"

House hesitated, and then sighed. "Yeah."

"And the baby?" Cuddy inquired.

He shrugged. "Well, it's not my kid."

"Does that matter?"

House thought about it for a moment. He pictured Cameron, and the way she had held her stomach protectively whenever the baby was mentioned, and then smiled. "No."

Cuddy nearly wept with relief. "Then why the hell did you let her get on that plane?"

He shrugged. "She wanted to go. Be with her mom or whatever."

Wilson sighed, a tired smile on his face, completely thrilled his friend had finally seen what he and Cuddy had known for years.

"House, did you ever think she only wanted to go, because you didn't ask her to stay?"

In truth, House hadn't and he gaped at his friend. "So, what should I do?"

"Go to Chicago, you idiot!" Wilson and Cuddy said in unison.

House nodded and headed for the door, before turning back at the last second. "By the way, how long have you two been together?"

Cuddy turned white with shock, whilst Wilson reddened slightly. "Six months," he admitted sheepishly, and House grinned.

"Cool, I win the pot. See ya!"

After he had gone, Cuddy still ashen, turned to Wilson. "He wins the pot?"

**Ok, this may be a little unrealistic, but I wrote this chapter 3 months after I wrote chapter 3 because of massive writers block, so just deal.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: House MD belongs to FOX, not me. Remember, if you hate, don't review!**

**Five**

House waited a few days before planning his trip to Chicago. Mostly so he could think through what he would say to Cameron when he got there; but also to finish up with his last patient, a feat that never took the time or effort it had in the past. When he finally landed in Chicago, Cameron had been there for three days already. He had gotten the address for her parents house off Cuddy before he'd left, and he took a cab right to there, a small brick house in the suburbs.

By a chance, Cameron was the only one home that morning, both her parents were at work and she herself had just returned from a doctor's appointment. As she sat on the couch, she was studying the small sonogram picture in her hands, the first picture of her baby. She had heard the heartbeat for the first time too, and it brought tears to her eyes just thinking about that tiny rhythm. The sudden knock on the door startled her out of her train of thought; but not as much as she was startled to open the front door and find House on the other side.

"House!" she exclaimed, and then paused. "You do know, when I said I wanted to you to come visit, I meant _after_ the baby was born, right?"

He actually smiled slightly, which confused and slightly scared her. "Yeah, I realised that halfway here. Can we talk?"

She nodded and led him into her parent's living room and made them tea. "What's up? Is everything ok?" she asked.

House nodded silently. "Yes, and no."

"Ok."

"Did you know Wilson and Cuddy are dating?" he asked abruptly and her eyes widened.

"No! Neither of them ever mentioned it. Seriously?"

"Yeah, six months apparently. There was a bet going around the hospital about it, so I got to cash in yesterday," he grinned and she laughed.  
"Good for you. What are you going to do with your winnings?"

He shrugged. "I have a few ideas, but I have to sort out a few things first."

She frowned. "Like what?"

House took a deep breath. "Cam- no... Allison," he corrected himself, and Cameron began to shake slightly.

"I've done some really stupid things before," he began. "And letting you get on that plane three years ago was one of the biggest. Not telling you then that I love you too, was another. And as of today, not telling you that last week before you left was the biggest."

Cameron felt like her throat had suddenly forgotten how to work, and she took a deep breath to get her brain working again.

"Do you mean that?"

House looked at her solemnly and nodded. "Yeah, I do. I love you."

Cameron's face was pale as she stood up suddenly and began to pace the room. "You have remembered that I'm pregnant with my soon-to-be-ex-husband's kid, right?" she asked uncertainly and he grinned.

"Yeah, that part stuck in my mind." He stood up and limped over to where she was standing.

"I don't know if this will work, but I really want to try. I don't care about the fact that you're pregnant. But I should have told you to stay with me three days ago... so stay with me."

Cameron paused for a moment, a thousand thoughts whirling around her head. What would happen if the baby was born, and House couldn't handle it? What if Brent showed up and wanted her back? What would her parents say if she announced she was returning to Princeton after only three days to raise her child with her former boss? What if it didn't work out and her child was attached to House? What if he didn't want her when she became visibly pregnant?

And then one single thought pushed all her doubts away. She still loved House, he was here offering to raise her baby with her, and even if Brent did show up on their doorstep, she couldn't go back to him, ever. Smiling slightly, she nodded firmly and sunk into House's embrace as he wrapped his arms steadily around her waist.

"I love you," she said quietly, and House's heart jumped.

"I love you," he replied and then tilted her head up to meet his.

When they separated, he led her back to the couch and they sat down; before Cameron leant forward and handed him a piece of paper.

"I went to the doctor's this morning. I'm due October 30th. And I got the sonogram picture."

House studied the sonogram carefully. Of course, at nine weeks, it didn't look like anything even resembling a baby, but it was touching nonetheless to think that this small being was inside Cameron, and she was willing to raise it with him.

"It looks perfect," he said gently, and she smiled broadly.

When Cameron's parents arrived home a few hours later, Cameron and House were sitting on the couch still, watching television and Cameron jumped up to meet them.

"Mom, Dad... this is Greg House. Uh, Greg, these are my parents, Joseph and Elizabeth."

"It's nice to meet you," House said cordially, knowing that the impression he made on Cameron's parents was crucial to their reaction to the plan of taking their pregnant daughter back to New Jersey with him.

Elizabeth looked startled, but shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you too, Greg. We've heard a lot about you over the years."

House winced slightly, figuring that whatever Cameron had told them probably wouldn't really help his case.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Joseph asked him.

"Sure, thanks," he replied.

Joseph sat down in his armchair and switched on the TV, as though he was accustomed to finding his daughter's former boss in his living room. "I think there's a game on. Would you like a beer, Greg?"

House shrugged, glancing at Cameron and resumed his seat on the couch. "Sure."

Cameron suppressed a smile. "I'll get them."

She did so, and then Elizabeth requested her help with dinner, before cornering her daughter in the kitchen.

"Ok, so why did your former boss fly interstate?" she raised an eyebrow.

Cameron smiled softly. "To ask me to stay."

Elizabeth frowned. "In Chicago?"

Cameron laughed. "More like New Jersey."

Elizabeth was taken aback. "He want to hire you, again?"

She shook her head. "No, Mom. He loves me."

Her mother's eyes widened slightly. "Explain."

So, as she helped cook dinner, Cameron told her about the letter, their kiss in the airport, and then what had happened over the last week in Princeton.

"Ok, and this is all great," Elizabeth said when she had finished. "But sweetie, what if Brent wakes up to himself and decides he can't live without you and this baby?"

Cameron shrugged. "Then he'll live with that for the rest of his life. Mom... if I had never gone to Ireland, and decided to try a relationship with Greg three years ago and had just happened to fall pregnant... he might be scared, he might panic, but he would never ask me to get an abortion. And if I left, he'd come after me."

Elizabeth was silent. "You believe that?"

Cameron beamed. "He's here, isn't he?"

Her mother sighed and embraced her daughter. "I just got you back, and you're already leaving again. I thought you said you were coming because you didn't want to be alone?"

"But I'm not alone now. Ok, yeah... I have no idea about being pregnant, or a mother... but even if Brent had wanted the baby, I'd still be in Ireland without you. I can do this, Mom."

Elizabeth nodded. "I know. You finish up dinner, and I'll go make up the spare room."

Cameron beamed and kissed her cheek. "I love you mom."

That night after dinner, both House and Cameron made phone calls from their respective rooms. House to Wilson, entrusting him with the task of setting up his apartment for Cameron to move in when they returned; a task which he accepted with glee. Cameron first rang Zach and Christine in Ireland, to keep them up to date and then she rang Foreman, who was still in Seattle and was now engaged himself to a radiologist named Sara.

"Hey, Eric!" she said when her friend picked up the phone.

"Allison! Hi, how are you?" he asked, seeming genuinely happy to hear from her.

"I'm good. I went to the doctors today, found out I'm due late October. How are the wedding plans coming?"

"Slowly, but they're getting there," he laughed. "So, what's up?"

Cameron smiled to herself. "Well, you know how you said you were going to come out to Chicago when the baby's born?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, instead of Chicago, how do you feel about coming to New Jersey?"

Foreman was surprised. "New Jersey? I thought you wanted to be with your mom?"

"I know... it turns out, I got a better offer."

"Where?"

"With House."

As she had expected, Foreman was stunned into silence. "What? House? I don't get it. Are you working for him again?"

Cameron smiled. "Not so much working, as... dating."

For the second time in one conversation, Foreman was stunned into silence. "Dating House? Wait... you're pregnant!"

"Well, that explains why I threw up for ten minutes after dinner tonight," she said cheerfully.

"Wait, Al... are you serious? House knows about the baby, doesn't he?"

"Of course he does!" Cameron said reasonably. "He doesn't care, Eric."

Foreman sighed quietly. "Wow. He loves you."

She smiled. "Yeah. And I love him."

"Well, we knew _that_!" Foreman laughed, and Cameron joined in.

"Shut up. So, will you and Sara come to Princeton in October?" she asked.

"Yeah, definitely," her friend assured her. "Have you called Chase yet?"

"I'm calling him next," she replied.

They talked for a moment longer, before she hung up and then rang Chase in San Francisco.

"Chase."

"Hey, Rob it's Allison," she greeted him.

"Oh, hey. How's the baby doing?"

"Fine. I saw the heartbeat today... it was amazing. How are you?"

"Oh, ok. Busy. The heartbeat sounds great. Are you going to find out the sex when it's time?"

Cameron considered it. "Oh, I dunno. Maybe I'll do what my sister did. She knew, and her husband knew, but they didn't tell anyone. Drove my mom nuts," she laughed.

Chase chuckled. "Well, at least there's some surprise for some people. Did you find out when your due? I'll try and get time off then."

"Oh yeah, I'm due last week in October. The thirtieth, specifically. But there's been a slight change in plans. Instead of Chicago, I'll be in Princeton."

"Princeton? Did you decide to take Cuddy's job offer?" he asked.

"No, I don't think I'll worry about work until after the baby's born. But... I'm dating House."

Chase paused, then laughed. "Yeah, right. Good one."

"No, Rob. I'm serious."

She could practically feel him gape over the phone. "What? You're dating House? What about the baby?"

Cameron smiled. "He's going to raise the baby with me."

"House, is going to raise a baby? House?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Rob. House... you remember him? Walks with a cane, really grumpy? Slightly insane?"

"And you're going to raise your baby with him?"

Cameron laughed. "Yep. So, do you think you can get time off?"

"Yeah, no worries. I was thinking I might take some extra time off and go back to Australia after I see you."

"Oh, yeah? Will you take Hilary?" she asked, referring to his latest girlfriend.

"Yeah, I think so. I mean, if we're still together. My stepmom wants to meet her, and I've got some aunts and uncles and cousins in Melbourne, so..."

"Wow, this is sounding serious, Rob," Cameron said impressed.

He chuckled. "It could be. Hey, listen Al, I gotta go. But I think it's great about you and House."

"Liar," she laughed. "But thanks. I'll talk to you soon. Say hi to Hilary for me."

"I will. See ya!"

"Bye."

She hung up, just as House let himself into her bedroom and shut the door. "Who was that?"

"Chase," she replied, replacing the receiver in its cradle. "He and Foreman both say hi."

House snorted. "No they don't. How'd they take it?"

"They think it's great."

"No, they don't," House smiled at her, and she laughed.

"Well, once they got over the shock of it, they did."

He sat down next to her on the bed and sighed. "So, what are they up to?"

"Foreman's still in Seattle, and he's engaged. Her name's Sara and she's a radiologist. She's really nice too, we've talked a few times. Chase is Head of Intensive care in San Francisco. And he has a new girlfriend, Hilary."

House nodded. "Right. How are you feeling?"

Cameron blushed slightly, not used to people (House especially) inquiring about her health. "Fine."

"You sure? You threw up after dinner."

"Like I have every day for the past three weeks. I'm really fine," she promised, smiling.

House nodded and then kissed her gently, before standing up. "Ok. Goodnight."

"Night," she replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: House MD belongs to FOX, not me. Remember, if you hate, don't review!**

**Six**

The next day, whilst House arranged flights home and for Wilson to pick them up at the airport, Elizabeth helped her daughter pack what she had just helped her unpack. There wasn't a doubt in Cameron's mind about what she was doing, but she couldn't help but feel a slight tension as she prepared to leave.

"Honey, you know what you're doing," Elizabeth said calmly, picking up on her daughter's apprehension. "What are you so worried about?"

Cameron shrugged. "Usually it's when everything seems to be going right, that everything goes wrong."

"Well, not this time," her mother said firmly. "You and Greg can make this work, honey. I can tell how much he cares about you, and I know you care for him. And you're going to be a great mother. So, just relax and enjoy being pregnant."

The next day, Cameron embraced both her parents tightly at the airport.

"I'll call you when we land," she promised.

Elizabeth seemed rather teary, but Joseph was serious as he handed his daughter an envelope. "Here, honey. We want you to take this."

Cameron looked inside suspiciously, and gaped at the check inside. "Dad, I can't!"

"Yes you can," he cut her off firmly. "We want you to put it towards a new car when you get back to Princeton. That way you can use your money for baby things, get you on your feet."

Cameron smiled and hugged her father tightly. "Thanks, Dad. I love you guys."

"We love you too, sweetheart," Joseph murmured.

Then she gave them another hug and got on the plane. Wilson and Cuddy met the two at the airport, both beaming.

"You don't need to look so smug," House scowled at them.

"Yes, we do," Cuddy laughed. "We've been waiting for this a long time."

Cameron raised an eyebrow. "What about the two of you? Six months?"

Cuddy blushed, but still managed to glare at House. "Did you tell _everyone_?"

He shrugged. "I had to tell to collect my winnings. So, yeah. I told everyone."

"So, what are you going to do now?" Wilson asked Cameron on the way back to House's townhouse.

"Well, I'm going to go to the hospital tomorrow, to meet with the OB/GYN, and I want to look at getting a car, but other than that... nothing," she smiled.

"When I spoke to Zach last night, he said he'd been to the apartment and rescued all my DVDs and CDs, and he's going to ship them over. Which, I actually had completely forgotten about," she admitted. "So, he'll send that, and some other things he thought I might want."

"Did he see Brent?" House asked carefully, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

Cameron smiled knowingly at him, and squeezed his hand lightly before she answered. "Yeah, he did. I'm also going to speak to a lawyer, and see if, now that I'm living in the States again, we can get a divorce here. In Ireland, we'd have to be separated for four years before we can get a divorce, and I am not waiting that long," she said firmly.

Wilson and Cuddy didn't stay long after they had dropped the two at the townhouse, and House was pleased to see that Wilson had not only cleaned the place, but made room in his closet for Cameron's things.

"I can't believe you have a whole suitcase of shoes!" House moaned, lugging the bag in question from the living room.

Cameron watched him warily for a moment. Knowing it was difficult for him to carry things, she had gone to lift her bags herself, but House had refused to let her. Now, she smiled slightly.

"I like shoes," she grinned. "Just wait until my DVDs and CDs get here. You'll be very glad I didn't bring those with me."

When they had finished unpacking, House ordered Chinese takeout, and then they sat watching TV comfortably.

"So, what kind of car will you get?" he asked her.

She grinned. "One that works."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Funny."

"I don't care, really. One that will be practical once the baby comes, I guess is my main priority."

House nodded. "So, you'll do all this tomorrow?"

"I think so. Wilson gave me the name of his divorce lawyer, so I don't have to worry about that."

"Who's the OB/GYN you're seeing tomorrow?"

"Uh, Dr. Stewart. She's supposed to be really good."

House suddenly brightened. "Hey! When you're at the hospital tomorrow, you can meet your replacements!"

"Thrilling," Cameron said dryly. "I can't wait. So what are they like?"

"Stupid," House replied automatically.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "You probably said the same thing about us, three years ago."

"No, actually," House admitted. "I said you lot were curious."

"Curious?" she repeated. "As in curiouser and curiouser?"

"Yeah. Like a jigsaw puzzle," he nodded and she smiled.

"Right. That makes sense." She grinned. "At least we grew on you."

House shrugged. "If you wanna call it that."

She laughed. "You have another explanation for this situation?"

House did, but he wasn't ready to say it. "Fine. You _'grew on me'_... Chase grew on me like a wart!"

Cameron wrinkled her nose. "Eww."


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: House MD belongs to FOX, not me. Remember, if you hate, don't review!**

**Seven**

The next morning when House entered his office, at the usual time of nine-thirty, his fellows looked up from their work in interest as they saw their boss was accompanied by someone else.

"Wow," the woman said, looking around the room in interest. "You haven't changed a single thing in three years!"

"Uh, excuse me!" House replied, sounding insulted. He pointed to the whiteboard.

"I got new markers."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't know how I could have missed that," she said sarcastically.

House smiled softly at her, a move which startled his fellows, and prompted one of them to finally speak.

"Uh, House?"

House frowned at his fellows and sighed. "You guys are so nosy!"

The woman snorted softly and House stared at her.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Yeah, because _that's _not the pot calling the kettle black," she grinned and sat herself down in a chair by the door.

House didn't answer her, and moved away to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"Hi," House's sole female fellow said to her. "I'm Emma Radcliffe."

The woman shook her hand cordially, standing back up to meet them. "Allison Cameron."

The two men's eyes widened slightly. "Wait, didn't you used to work here?"

Cameron nodded. "Yeah. For three and a half years."

Radcliffe nudged her co-workers sharply as they gaped at the visitor. "Sorry, this is Dr. Daniel Potter, and Dr. Hamish Lee," she introduced them, both of whom shook Cameron's hand embarrassedly.

"Sorry," Potter apologised. "Would you like some coffee?"

Cameron shook her hand. "No thanks. I'm kind of caffeine-free at the moment."

"Are you working here now?" Lee inquired.

"No, I'm not," she answered but offered no further explanation.

Radcliffe frowned. "That's a very interesting accent you have."

Self conscious, Cameron laughed. "Oh, thanks. I've been in Ireland for the past three years, so I guess I picked a little of it up."

"Wow! What were you doing over there?" Potter asked, and she told them about it.

"It sounds amazing! Why would you leave?" Lee asked.

House froze, but no one noticed and Cameron answered casually. "Oh, my husband and I split up, so I thought it was time to leave," she said.

"Don't you have a doctor's appointment?" House interrupted her, preventing any further questions.

Cameron's appointment wasn't for another twenty minutes, but she knew what House was doing so she nodded and stood up.

"Yeah. Ok, it was nice to meet you all," she said politely.

They nodded and she turned to House. "I'll see you later," she told him, smiling softly.

He nodded and watched her leave before entering his office and ignoring his fellows. As soon as his office door closed behind him, Lee turned to his co-workers in curiosity.

"Why do you think she's back?"

Radcliffe shrugged. "I don't know. House said she has a doctor's appointment, maybe she's sick?"

Lee looked uncertain. "She said she and her husband had split up. Why would they split up if she was sick?"

"Maybe he couldn't deal with her being sick?" Potter suggested.

Lee wouldn't give up that easily. "But why New Jersey? Why this hospital?"

"Maybe she wants House to save her?" Potter joked.

Forty minutes later, Cameron left Dr. Stewart's office and decided to stop in on House again before she left to look for a new car. Cuddy was going looking with her, and she still had a few minutes before she had to meet her in the lobby.

"Hey," she greeted House and Wilson, who were in his office when she entered. She noticed the blinds between his office and the conference room were closed, and smiled to herself.

"Hey. How'd it go?" House asked her.

She nodded. "Good. I really like Dr. Stewart, and she's already up to date with my medical history, so that's handy. She says it should be a really smooth pregnancy."

She couldn't help but grin as she nodded towards the conference room. "What did they do?"

House rolled his eyes. "All they've done all morning, is guess why you're here."

"Anything good?" she asked, sitting down opposite his desk.

"Apparently, you're dying. I think they think forthcoming death is the only reason anyone who's ever worked for me would come back," House shrugged.

Cameron and Wilson both nodded in agreement. "I can see that," she said casually to Wilson.

House spluttered at her. "Excuse me?"

"You know people only apply to work for you because it looks good on a CV," Wilson told him reasonably.

"Or to see how much of the stories about you are true. Even in Dublin, people were impressed that I worked for you," Cameron added.

House didn't answer and Wilson suddenly stood up. "Ok, I just remembered I have to go... I'll see you guys later," he made a hasty exit and Cameron perched her chin on her hand and studied him.

"You're not dying," House finally said and Cameron smiled gently.

"No," she agreed softly. She stood up and came around the desk to stand next to his chair, leaning against the desk.

"But you came back," he continued. "Why?"

Cameron frowned slightly. "Because I wanted to. I'm not like the other people you've hired. Did any of your other fellows ever fall in love with you?"

"Well, there was this one guy," House began and Cameron laughed.

Relaxing, House pulled her down on to his lap, where she sat comfortably resting her weight on his good leg.

"Have you wondered what happens if we stuff this up?" House asked her.

"Yeah," she admitted and House's heart leapt. "In the millisecond before I said yes. It's a risk I'm willing to take."

"But one you weren't willing to take three years ago."

She was silent for a moment. "No. Three years ago, someone I loved had never asked me to get rid of a baby. The minute I found out about this baby, I had to get over being scared. I have no idea about being a mother! But I'm going to have to do it. And yeah, sometimes how much I love you terrifies me, but I'm going to do it."

House carefully placed his hand on her stomach, and she covered his hand with her own.

"Last night... you asked if I had another explanation other than that you grew on me. I thought of one."

"What?" she asked him softly.

House took a deep breath, staring at their hands folded together. "I fell in love with you."

Cameron made a contented murmur in her throat and rested her head on his shoulder. "Being here... in the hospital... in this office... it feels like home," she whispered and House smiled slightly, completely reassured.

"Don't you have to meet Cuddy?" he asked her, checking his watch.

Cameron sighed and reluctantly got up. "Yeah, I should go. I'll see you tonight."

"Ok," he replied.

She was just waiting for the elevator, when House suddenly appeared behind her. "One favour," he spoke. "No station wagons."

Cameron turned and raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with a station wagon?"

"They're really uncool," House complained. "I can't be associated with anyone who drives a station wagon, no matter how good the sex is."

Cameron grinned. "I am so getting a station wagon now," she teased.

The elevator arrived and she stepped inside. House stopped the doors from closing as they began to shut, and kissed her lightly, resting a hand on her stomach one last time.

"One day soon, you'll do that and get kicked in return," she beamed.

House pictured it and smiled. "Good. I can't wait. See ya."

"Bye," she smiled and the doors closed.

House turned, and grimaced as he met the stares of his shocked fellows and every nurse at the nurses' station. "Damn."

**I did consider writing in Kutner, Taub and 13 but I wrote this at the end of season 3 before new people were chosen. Lol... House got new markers... If you're wondering why Cameron would go car shopping with Cuddy, it's all explained in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: House MD belongs to FOX, not me. Remember, if you hate, don't review!**

**Eight**

"Thanks for the help, Lisa," Cameron said gratefully as the two women strolled through the car yard.

Cuddy smiled. "No worries. Granted, I don't know a lot about cars, but James was busy and I just knew if I let House go, he wouldn't come back."

Cameron laughed. "Yeah, that sounds like him."

Abruptly, Cuddy turned to her and asked bluntly. "So, have you two done it yet?"

Cameron was horrified. "Lisa!"

She shrugged innocently. "What? I was just asking!"

Cameron hesitated, then sighed and shook her head. "No, we haven't. We've really only been together for two days and the first night we were at my parents."

Cuddy frowned. "What's stopping you? He doesn't want to?"

Cameron snorted. "He's a man. I'm sure he wants to, although he hasn't said so. It's just..." she paused for words to explain. "I may only be ten weeks pregnant, but my body's already started to change. I can tell, even if no one else can. And then I'm tired all the time, and throwing up a lot... I'm just really self-conscious about it all."

"That's perfectly normal," Cuddy assured her. "But I'm sure House doesn't care."

"Again, he's a man. So, no he probably doesn't," Cameron laughed. "But I'm still getting my head around it. I mean, he was my boss! And four months ago, I was happily married to Brent. And, yeah I've been in love with House... forever. But it's strange to think about it."

"So, you think it's too soon to be in a new relationship?"

"I might say yes, if it was with anyone but House," Cameron said slowly.

Cuddy glanced at a nearby convertible as she asked her next question. "Did you think of him a lot? When you were in Ireland?"

"The first few months, I almost came home every second day," she admitted. "Then it got easier... I met Brent. I spent about three weeks deciding I if I was going to invite him to the wedding... so, I was actually a little relieved he didn't come."

"If he had, would you have gone through with it?"

Cameron smiled sadly. "I asked myself that question every day the first month after I married Brent. And then... the minute I saw House again, it all came rushing back. All those feelings..."

Cuddy squeezed her friend's hand comfortingly. "You're going to be fine, Allie. Yeah, it'll take time, but you'll get there."

Cameron nodded confidently. "Yeah, I know. Thanks, Lisa."

Finally, Cameron found a car, a silver SUV. It was actually similar to the car she had had three years ago, except a newer model, but there was still a sense of familiarity, which pleased her.

"So are you going home now?" Cuddy asked her, after they had finished the paperwork and the car was officially Cameron's.

She nodded, looking slightly weary as she answered. "Yeah, I'm pretty wiped. Sorry," she apologised.

"Oh God no, don't apologise!" Cuddy said, startled. "It's fine, you're pregnant remember? But I'll see you later, right?"

"Yeah, definitely," Cameron promised.

She drove straight to the townhouse, which sounded weird to think of as 'home', and was planning on calling Wilson's divorce lawyer, but instead fell asleep on the couch the minute she sat down. She was still asleep when House let himself inside at three-thirty that afternoon. He studied her peaceful features as she breathed evenly and went to get a blanket to put over her. But as he tucked the blanket in around her, she stirred and sleepily opened her eyes.

"Hey, sorry I didn't mean to wake you," he apologised and she sat up, shaking her head.

"It's ok," she yawned. "If I sleep too much now, I won't sleep tonight."

"How do you feel?"

She considered his question carefully. "Well, I have no present desire to puke, so pretty good," she grinned.

He grinned back. "I thought I could make some pasta for dinner tonight. Is that okay?"

She nodded impressed. "Wow, you don't live off take out?"

"Well, not on the months ending in 'y'," House replied, and she laughed.

"I almost forgot that St. Patrick's Day is next week," she said thoughtfully.

"I wasn't aware that you celebrated it," House raised an eyebrow.

Cameron snorted. "I lived in Ireland for three years, Greg."

"Good point," he said, considering that fact and she grinned.

After dinner, Cameron insisted on cleaning up, although House protested weakly; never one to resist the opportunity to get out of housework.

"You're pregnant!"

"Yeah, pregnant. Not disabled. And don't even try and pretend you want to clean up yourself. Just go watch TV."

"Okay," House agreed cheerfully, and Cameron smiled to herself.

When the kitchen was clean to her satisfaction, she went out and joined House on the couch.

"So what did you tell your fellows?" she asked, and House was startled.

"What? What do you mean?"

"What did you tell them when you turned around from the elevator?" she asked innocently.

House gaped at her. "You knew they were there?"

She snorted. "Well, yeah."

"Why didn't you say something?" he demanded.

She grinned. "This way is more fun."

House scowled at her, but reluctantly answered her. "I told them that we were in a relationship, and having a baby. And if they had any questions, they could shut their mouths or get fired."

Cameron let a brilliant smile spread slowly across her face as she took in what House had said. _'...We were in a relationship and having a baby...' _She tightened her grasp on House's arm. He showed no reaction to this, but to pull her slightly closer to him, and they continued to watch TV in silence.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: House MD belongs to FOX, not me. Remember, if you hate, don't review!**

**This is probably my favourite chapter.**

**Nine**

It was May before they knew it, and House and Cameron's relationship had progressed to one of total ease. Cameron had since seen Wilson's divorce lawyer, and her and Brent's divorce was being dealt with through the courts and would be finalised in September, a month before the baby was due. Brent was also serving her with papers, terminating all his parental rights to the baby, papers Cameron was planning on signing without any hesitation or thought.

Her belongings which Zach had shipped from Dublin had arrived, and Cameron had been ecstatic to find what he had packed for her, amongst her countless books, DVDs and CDs. Her best friend had also included a bookcase which had been made by her great-grandfather; the silver her parent's had given her as a wedding gift; some other presents given by her friends and family; and most importantly, a long garment bag, which she had cried over when she first saw it.

"It's my wedding dress," she explained tearily to House, who was helping her unpack and had been bewildered by her sudden tears.

"Oh," House said, slightly hurt that she was so emotional over her wedding dress to the man she was divorcing.

Aware what he was thinking, she smiled softly. "My first wedding, Greg."

The one who had died of cancer, House realised and was immediately reassured. "Oh!"

When she had left Brent, she had packed her wedding album and the rings, but had had to leave behind the dress. She carefully hung it up in the end of the closet, and returned to the box of DVDs she was unpacking.

By now, she was five months pregnant and beginning to show, a change which both startled and pleased her. She was going to have her eighteen week ultrasound the next day, and House was coming with her. Cameron was unsure however, as to whether she wanted to know the sex of the baby. House of course, had his own predictions.

"It's a girl," he said confidently the night before as they lay in bed, Cameron mulling over her decision.

"The only reason to find out is to confirm what we now already know."

She grinned. "You're so sure, aren't you? You could be wrong you know."

House looked insulted. "Excuse me? Am I ever wrong?"

"Yes," she replied immediately. "And I could think of several cases to prove me right."

"Damn. I forgot you used to work for me," he sighed dramatically and she giggled.

"The only problem is, we can find out anytime from now until its born. But once we know, we can't _not _know. You know?" she said in frustration.

"But they don't know we know they know we know," House quoted _FRIENDS, _his eyes already closed.

Cameron poked him in the ribs and rolled over. "You're no help."

"Allison, why don't we see the ultrasound, if you're not sure, ask Stewart to write it down and put it in an envelope. That way, when we get home and you decide you do want to know, you can find out?" he suggested calmly.

Cameron was thoughtful and smiled. "That's a good idea. I'll do that. Goodnight."

House's response was a quiet snore and she rolled her eyes.

Cameron entered the hospital just after lunch, and headed up to Diagnostics to get House. On the way, she stopped in to see Cuddy, but didn't stay and greeted some of the nurses that remembered her from when she had worked for House. Those were the staff members that were more positive of her relationship with House, although Cuddy, Wilson and her family were the only people who knew the baby was not House's.

"Hey, guys," she greeted Radcliffe, Lee and Potter as she entered the office. They did not have a case at the moment, so the three fellows weren't doing much, but they all looked up and smiled at Cameron in greeting. Over the past two months, she had assisted in a few differentials when the department did have a case. Bored out of her mind, there were times she was practically itching to fall into her old habits of answering House's mail, but he refused to even let her near the ever-growing pile.

"No mail, let's go," House said now, taking her arm firmly and leading her out the door.

"You know, answering your mail is hardly going to overtax me," she said reasonably as they headed upstairs.

"No," he answered shortly.

It was an old debate they had had often over the past two months, but Cameron today let it go. So, instead she took a deep breath and turned to House.

"I decided I don't want to know the baby's sex," she said and House grinned at her.

"Really? Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Is that okay? You can still find out for yourself," she offered.

"I told you, it's a girl," House replied as the elevator stopped and they got out.

Cameron took that as his approval didn't bother replying with anything more than a roll of her eyes.

After the examination, Dr. Stewart set up the sonogram, and peered carefully at the screen. "Ok, here we go. Now, are you sure you don't want to know the sex?"

Cameron nodded furiously, before she could change her mind, although she was clutching House's hand to the point he could no longer feel his fingers.

"I wanna know!" House exclaimed.

Dr. Stewart smiled. "Ok, then."

Cameron looked away as Dr. Stewart showed House the file, but watched as his eyebrows raised slightly, and he bit back a smile. Fighting her desperation to know what had prompted his reaction, she sighed and looked back at her baby's picture.

"So the baby's okay?"

"Perfect," Dr. Stewart assured her and Cameron fingered her bump tenderly.

The two met Wilson as they entered the elevator and he accompanied them back to the Diagnostics office. When the three entered the room, Potter looked up from his laptop and greeted House with,

"Your mom called. I told her you'd call her back, because you were out."

House startled but nodded quickly. "Right."

Cameron paused, then said brightly, "I'm going to go get something to eat. Greg, you want anything?"

"A Reuben, no pickles," he replied automatically.

"Stupid question" she laughed as she left the room, and Wilson rounded on House.

"Do your parents know about Allison? The baby?"

"No," House admitted. "My dad would not understand that I'm in a relationship with a woman who is having a baby, that's not mine. Or that she's sixteen years younger than me."

Wilson sighed. "House, you have to tell them. What if they ring you at home and Allison happens to answer? Or once the baby's born, and they can hear a baby crying in the background?"

"It can't be that I have friends? Or watch TV?" House asked, but he knew his friend was right.

That night, Cameron went to bed early, exhausted as she often was these days, and House reluctantly picked up the phone and dialled his parent's home in North Carolina.

"Hello?" Blythe House answered.

"Hi, mom," House said, forcing his voice to be cheerful.

"Greg! How are you, honey?"

"Fine," House replied.

"Is everything okay?" she asked in concern, aware how unusual it was for her son to call except on holidays.

House took a deep breath and decided to just do it. "Yeah, everything's fine. I just have some news."

"Oh?"

"Yeah... I'm seeing someone."

Blythe sounded pleased to hear it. "Oh, Greg! That's wonderful! Who is she?"

"Her name's Allison. We've been together about two months now, I guess."

"Oh, I can't wait to meet her then. You could bring her over for Thanksgiving," Blythe suggested.

House paused. "Well, I don't know. Uh, she... she'll have had the baby by then..."

Blythe was in a stunned silence. "Uh, the baby? Greg, I don't understand?"

"Oh, right. Mom, she's about five months pregnant."

"But, you said you've only been together for _two _months?" Blythe was desperately trying to understand the situation with only a few pieces of information that her son was offering.

"Yeah. The baby isn't mine, Mom."

"Who's is it?"

"Her husband's. Or rather, her soon to be ex-husband. When she found out she was pregnant, they split up. And then... we got together."

"What about the baby?"

"I'm going to raise it with her," House answered, as though it were the most obvious answer.

Blythe seemed stunned by this news. "Oh, Greg. I think that's wonderful. You must really care for her."

"Yeah, I do. But, I thought I should let you know what's going on."

"Well, I appreciate that, dear. Oh, I just called this morning to tell you your father's not going on his fishing trip next month. Poor Jeff Winston had a stroke, and your father says he wouldn't feel right going ahead."

"Of course," House said dully, not even having the slightest interest in his father's activities.

"I gotta go, Mom. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, dear. Bye." Blythe hung up and sat quietly for a moment, taking in the news before standing to find her husband.

Cameron, with nothing else to do, had adapted the custom of meeting House for lunch at the hospital every day. Sometimes Wilson and Cuddy would join them, sometimes just Wilson; and if House had a case, they would eat in his office as opposed to the cafeteria. A few days after they had seen the ultrasound, it was just the two of them in his office, when the door opened and House looked up in shock.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Hi, dear," Blythe smiled. House rose to greet his parents, whilst Cameron tensed unconsciously.

"Uh, Mom, Dad, this is Allison. Allison, you've met my parents before."

"We have?" John House frowned slightly and Cameron laughed nervously.

"You probably don't remember. It was about four years ago, the last time you visited Greg."

Blythe nodded in recognition. "Oh, yes! Didn't you work for Greg?"

"Yeah," she confirmed.

John's eyes scanned her once over and settled on her protruding stomach. "I hear you're pregnant."

Cameron flushed and rested her hand on her stomach gently. "Yes. Nineteen weeks."

"Congratulations," Blythe said warmly. "How do you feel?"

"Fine. I'm just glad my morning sickness is over," she laughed lightly.

"Have you felt it move yet?"

"No, but I'm hoping to soon," she replied.

Their awkward conversation was interrupted by Lee's gentle knock on the office door. "Uh, House? We got the results back. And he's losing feeling in his feet."

House's brow furrowed at this new symptom, and nodded. "Ok, I'll be right in."

"Actually, Greg I'd like a word," John cut in. "It's rather important."

Cameron jumped at the chance. "I can start the differential, Greg!"

His eyes narrowed as he studied her. "Uh, no."

"Oh come on, _please!" _she practically begged. "We'll just think of ideas. I worked for you for three and a half years. You don't think I can do a differential?" she asked pointedly, and House gave in.

"Fine," he sighed, rolling his eyes.

She beamed and headed into the conference room, closing the separating door after her.

"What?" House shrugged, looking to his father.

John frowned. "What do you think you're doing? You're with a woman half your age, and you're going to raise someone else's child with her? How can you raise another man's child with this girl? Your mother said she and her husband separated when she got pregnant. Is it yours? What, were you sleeping with this woman while she was married?" he demanded.

House's jaw clenched in anger. "No, Dad. Actually, she was in Ireland for the past three years. When she got pregnant, her husband demanded that she aborted. She refused, and left. But I didn't think that was anyone's business. So, yeah this isn't my kid. So what? I love Allison, and she's going to be a terrific mother. That's how I can raise someone else's kid; because he was too stupid to realise what he had and he let it go. I did the same thing three years ago. I knew I loved her, and I still let her leave. So, when she came back I said I wasn't going to make the same mistake again! I don't care that she's pregnant. I don't care the kid isn't hers. She's willing to raise it with me, and as far as I'm concerned- that makes it my kid."

House was almost shaking with fury, and he was clutching his cane in as though to restrain himself. He was only faintly aware his voice was carrying into the next room, but was beyond caring.

"I don't know what kind of father I'll be to this kid. God knows, I didn't have the best role model," he said in disgust. "But this kid is always going to be treated as my own. And ever since I made the decision, I've been promising myself that my daughter will never hate me the way I've spent half my life hating you."

A stunned gasp broke into House's awareness and he turned to see Cameron standing in the doorway, one hand on her stomach, the other covering her shocked mouth.

"We're having a girl?" she asked breathlessly.

House inwardly winced that he had blown the secret, but he nodded. "Yeah."

Cameron burst into quiet sobs of happiness as a wide smile spread across her face and she moved into House's embrace.

"We're having a girl," she repeated softly in wonder when they separated.

"Sorry," House apologised for accidently telling her.

She simply laughed. "I don't care. I really don't," she beamed.

"I told you it was a girl," he said in return and she laughed again, wiping her eyes.

House finally looked up and acknowledged his parent's were still in the room. "Mom-"

Blythe was smiling gently as she held up her hand to stop him from continuing to talk. "Forget it, Greg. From what I can see, you two will be wonderful parents."

"Thank you," Cameron said quietly and Blythe embraced her warmly.

"We just wanted to get an idea of the situation in person," she continued. "We have a flight home soon, we should get going. Allison, I hope we see you and your daughter at Thanksgiving."

Cameron nodded. "You will, thank you."

John said nothing to his son or to Cameron as he followed his wife out of the office. Later that night when they were in bed, House looked guiltily at Cameron.

"You're really not mad that I told?"

She shook her head. "No. Part of me wanted to know anyway."

She sighed contentedly and cuddled up to him, closing her eyes. "Say it again," she murmured.

"You're really not mad-" House began to repeat obediently and she elbowed him.

"Not that!"

He suppressed a smile. "Oh. You mean, _our _daughter?"

Cameron beamed. "Yeah. That."

"She is ours," House whispered to her, stroking her back and Cameron drifted to sleep with his words ringing in her ears.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: House MD belongs to FOX, not me. Remember, if you hate, don't review!**

**AN. I don't actually know if the delivery guy would wait for her to sign the papers, but it happened in a Danielle Steele movie I saw once (Heartbeat... about a woman whos husband leaves her when she gets pregnant and she falls in love with another guy. Sounds sorta familiar?) **

**Ten**

"Dr. Allison Cameron?"

"Yeah," Cameron nodded, smiling politely at the man standing on her doorstep one early September morning.

He handed her an envelope, and she knew instinctively what it was. Her final divorce papers.

"Great, thanks," she said, taking the envelope.

"What's is it?" House asked sleepily, limping out from the bedroom as she pulled the papers from the envelope and set them on the table.

"The papers," she replied, grabbing the nearest pen.

House watched as she signed them all with a flourish without reading them, and promptly returned them to the man waiting patiently outside and closing the door.

"Done!" she announced triumphantly, and House wrapped her arms around her as best he could, with her large eight- month pregnant stomach between them.

"How do you feel?" he asked her carefully.

She considered it for a moment and grinned. "Like I could really go for some pancakes with ice cream right now," she said truthfully and House laughed.

"Sounds good to me," he replied and the baby kicked in response to their voices.

"Ow!" Cameron winced slightly, and rubbed the spot, which only prompted the baby to kick more.

"You sit down while I get breakfast," House ordered and she didn't resist, sinking gratefully onto the couch and switching on the TV.

"I spoke to Chase and Foreman yesterday," she said as they ate.

"Are they both coming out next month?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Foreman's bringing Sara, but Hilary can't come. She's got this presentation she has to do. But she's going to Australia with Chase after, so I guess that's the main thing."

"They're not staying here, are they?" House asked warily and she laughed.

"No. For some reason, our couch or the nursery floor didn't appeal to them. So, they've got hotel bookings. At separate hotels," she rolled her eyes.

House smiled faintly, gazing out of the corner of his eye at the ready and waiting nursery. It was actually a small alcove off the living room House had previously used for a small study. But when Cameron had reached her third trimester, and they realised they had no place for the baby, House had, with Wilson's help, transformed it into what it stood as now. It was small and open, and he knew it would only be suitable for a few months once the baby arrived, but it would do till then.

"So, what do you want to do today to celebrate?" he asked her.

She paused. "I want us to watch that movie Dr. Stewart gave us last week."

House grimaced. "The one of the birth? No thanks."

"Greg, come on! She said it could really help prepare me mentally for the birth," she pleaded.

"Allison, I'm a doctor, you're a doctor. We've both seen babies be born before," he said pointedly.

"Yeah, but I wasn't pregnant then," she replied. When House didn't relent, she gave up.

"Fine. Whatever, I'll watch it by myself," she said disappointedly, trying to stop herself from crying.

House sighed, knowing how sensitive she was in her current state, and could have kicked himself for making her cry. He hated it when she was upset, and it didn't take much these days.

"No, we'll watch it together," he comforted her. "You're right. It's different now. I'll put it in."

He did so, and she leaned against him when he resumed his seat next to her on the couch, a silent thank you. They watched the film in silence, and as it finished, House glanced at Cameron for the first time.

Her eyes were wide and she seemed shaken by what she had seen.

"Allie?"

She looked up at him and swallowed hard. "What if something goes wrong?"

House sighed and squeezed her hand. "Al, _nothing_ will go wrong. Everything will be fine," he assured her but she wasn't convinced.

"You don't know that for sure," she pressed and he kissed the top of her head in comfort.

"Yes, I do. I promise, it'll be fine and we're going to have a beautiful, healthy baby," he swore and she nodded weakly.

"Ok."

"I think she's scared," House told Wilson the next day.

Wilson frowned. "Of giving birth?"

"Not so much giving birth, but the possibility something might go wrong whilst she's giving birth."

"Well, that's understandable," Wilson mused thoughtfully. "She's a doctor, after all. She knows just how much can go wrong."

"But she also knows, as a doctor, that the majority of births have nothing go wrong," House said pointedly.

Wilson shook his head. "House, she's not thinking as a doctor. She's thinking as a pregnant woman, about to have her first child. Possibly her only child."

House was stung. "Well, I don't know about that," he muttered and Wilson's eyes widened.

"Are you going to have more kids?" he asked eagerly.

"We haven't talked about it," House admitted. "But I don't want to rule anything out. This whole pregnancy thing... I've been thinking of it as my kid, even though there's a little voice always reminding me that it's not biologically mine. And I've just been thinking, I wouldn't mind so much if it _was_ my kid. But I haven't talked to Allison about it."

Wilson smiled softly. "House, we both know she'd jump at the chance to have your baby. But I'd probably wait until after she's had this baby first. If she's as nervous as you say; discussion of future babies may not be her top priority."

Foreman and Chase flew in on the same day, a week before Cameron's due date, as planned. By fortune, their planes landed within an hour of each other at nearby gates. All Cameron had to do was convince House to come with her to meet the boys.

"Come on, you know I can't fit behind the wheel anymore!" she pleaded. "Don't you want to see them?"

"Not especially," House replied truthfully.

In the end, he gave in though, and now he stood next to Cameron in the airport, as she searched excitedly amongst the disembarking passengers from the San Francisco flight.

"Rob!" she suddenly called, grinning and waving through the crowd, and House turned to see Chase coming towards them, also grinning excitedly, shaking his head in wonder as he took in Cameron's appearance. He looked exactly as he had three years ago, his hair a little shorter and his dress sense a little sharper, but essentially, he looked the same.

"Oh my god!" he exclaimed, when he was within earshot and embraced Cameron warmly.

"Look at you!"

She blushed happily. "I know. How are you?"

"I'm great. How are you feeling?" he asked in sincere concern, so that House was slightly less unenthusiastic to see him.

"I'm really good," she assured him, and placed his hand on her stomach.

"Wow!" he whistled through his teeth as his hand was met with a fierce kick. "She's got a strong touch!"

Cameron beamed proudly at him, and then he turned to House. "Hey, House. Good to see you again."

House nodded and shook the hand he offered. "Thanks. You still at San Francisco General?"

Chase nodded. "Yeah, Head of Intensive Care. When's Eric get in?"

Cameron checked her watch. "Uh, not long. About twenty minutes. How's Hilary?"

Chase's face visibly brightened. "She's great. She really wishes she could have come and met you guys, but she has a huge presentation at work."

"It's fine, we'll meet her next time. She's in advertising, yeah?" Cameron double checked.

"Yeah."

"So how did you meet someone in advertising?" House asked curiously.

Chase grinned at Cameron before answering, and he knew what he was thinking. _Same old House. _

"I met her in the hospital cafeteria after her sister-in-law had a baby," he explained. "We started talking, and it kind of led from there. So, have you guys got any names picked out yet?"

Cameron grinned. "Yeah. You'll find out in a week."

He gave her an exasperated look. "Oh come on, Al. You won't even tell some of the names you didn't pick?"

"No," she smiled smugly and Chase sighed.

"What if we guess?"

She laughed. "You think you can guess what name we picked?"

Chase nodded. "Sure. Eric and I were talking about it last week, trying to guess what kind of name you'd pick."

"Well, considering it's a girl, I'm guessing that would be a start," House added helpfully.

Chase laughed. "Obviously. Well, we thought you'd pick a name you can shorten; nothing too... Hollywood; and something that works with House."

House was startled by this, but Cameron simply nodded in interest. He couldn't recall Cameron ever saying she was giving the baby his name, but she didn't correct Chase, so maybe she had just assumed he knew? As they were waiting for the Seattle flight to land, Cameron and Chase talked steadily and comfortably as they collected Chase's bags, and talked about his upcoming trip to Australia. And then Foreman was coming to greet them, not having changed at all, and he was leading a beautiful dark-skinned woman behind him. House watched as he and Chase shook hands warmly, before he embraced Cameron and made the expected comment on the size of her stomach.

"Guys, this is Sara. Sara, this is Allison and Rob," he introduced them and Sara smiled pleasantly at them.

"Hi, it's nice to finally meet you," she said, shaking their hands.

"You too, it's nice to speak to you in person," Cameron laughed and then pulled House forward.

"Sara, this is Greg House. Greg, this is Eric's fiancée Sara."

"Hi, Dr. House," she shook his hand and Foreman did too, smiling faintly at him.

"Hey, House. How's it going?"

"Fine," he replied shortly.

They left the airport after collecting the bags and then went to dinner. House didn't talk much throughout the meal, but when Cameron and Sara went to the bathroom, he took a deep breath and turned to them.

"It means a lot to Allison that you're here," he said uncomfortably.

Foreman grinned. "She's our friend. Besides, did you really think we'd pass up the chance to see you two together?"

House rolled his eyes. Over dessert, the two boys tried to guess what name the couple had picked for the baby, but to Cameron's delight, they didn't even come close. House, of course, made fun of them repeatedly, before they fell to telling Sara stories of their old cases. Cameron had planned things for them for the entire week so they could catch up as much as possible before the baby came.

The next day, they met up with House, Wilson and Cuddy for lunch at the hospital.

"Believe it or not," Chase said as they ate. "The food is so much better here than in San Francisco! I try not to even go in the cafeteria, unless I really feel like a case of food poisoning."

Foreman and Cameron laughed. "The hospital food in Ireland was actually pretty good," Cameron admitted. "But then again, all the food in Ireland was pretty good," she laughed.

"What's the food like in Seattle?" Cuddy asked Foreman and Sara.

The two exchanged a glance. "I think it's about the same. All hospital food tastes the same to me," Foreman shrugged.

As they talked, Cameron suddenly laughed. "Oh my god! You guys should totally come up and meet the new fellows!"

Chase and Foreman grinned. "Oh, I think we should," Chase agreed.

"What are their specialties?" Foreman asked.

"Lee's an oncologist, Potter's a radiologist, and Radcliffe's a gynaecologist," Cameron told them.

Chase laughed. "A gynaecologist? How much help is that?"

"Not a lot," House conceded.

"But she entertains Greg by having public fights with her boyfriend at least once a week," Cameron informed them dryly.

"Of course," Foreman said knowingly.

Chase frowned. "What can they fight about _every_ week that has to said in public?"

House shrugged. "Anything really. Last week it was the Halloween decorations he wanted to buy that Radcliffe thought was a waste of money. But they sounded like wicked cool decorations," he said to Wilson, who nodded in agreement.

So after lunch, Cameron and House led Chase, Foreman and Sara back up to the Diagnostic's office, where the fellows were eating their own lunches.

"Hey, Allison," Potter greeted her as they entered.

"Hi," she returned smiling, and Radcliffe looked up in interest.

"Wow, you've dropped! It won't be long now," she predicted.

"With any luck," Cameron grinned. "Uh, guys these are Lee, Potter and Radcliffe. This is Eric Foreman and Robert Chase," she introduced them politely.

"You worked here too, didn't you?" Lee asked quizzically, and they nodded.

"Does anyone else feel a weird sense of déjà vu?" Chase asked as they left minutes later.

Foreman frowned. "You felt déjà vu? I just felt old," he complained, and Cameron laughed.

It was only two days before Cameron's due date, and Chase and Foreman had been in Princeton for three days. Whilst House was at work, Cameron invited Chase and Foreman over to show them the nursery and they stayed for lunch, as Sara went sight-seeing.

"I just can't get over the fact that you're in a relationship with House!" Chase commented, shaking his head.

Cameron smiled lightly. "I know what you mean. The first few months... it was weird. Because I knew I was doing the right thing, but going from employer-employee to... whatever we were the last three years, and then in a relationship... it felt so surreal."

Foreman smiled gently. "Well, you seem really happy, Al. I mean, the only time we met Brent was just before the wedding... and you looked happy enough, but nothing like this."

"I did love Brent," she said cautiously. "And we were happy, at first. But what I have with Greg..."

"It's your history," Chase added. "It's not the most traditional relationship, but you guys have a history. That's why it's different."

After lunch, Cameron was just finishing the dishes when she suddenly straightened, a strange look on her face.

"Allison?" Foreman frowned, noticing her expression. "Are you okay?"

Cameron's brow furrowed, and she was silent for a long time before answering. "I think my water just broke."

Immediately, Chase and Foreman were by her side. "Are you sure?" Chase asked quickly.

She gave him an exasperated look and he shrugged. "Yeah, stupid question. Sorry."

"Come on, we'll get you to the hospital," Foreman said assuring her and taking her arm.

Cameron seemed calm, but slightly shaken as she nodded. "Ok. Rob, can you get my suitcase? It's in the front closet."

He hurried to do so, as Foreman helped her out to the car. Just as she buckled her seatbelt, a pain like an iron fist gripped her stomach and she winced, involuntarily inhaling sharply.

"Contraction?" Foreman asked her worriedly.

She nodded and flashed him a weak smile. "Yeah. No sweat."

Foreman drove her car to PPTH, and Chase sat next to her, keeping her calm. Cameron warned him not to call House until they had reached the hospital.

"Why?" Foreman frowned.

"Because I don't want to subject the nurses on the maternity floor to him until after the baby's born," she replied and the three shared a grin.

So, when they arrived at the hospital, Foreman checked Cameron in and helped her up to maternity, whilst Chase was elected to find House and tell him they were here.

"Why didn't you call me?" he demanded, limping as fast as he could into her room minutes later.

She rolled her eyes. "Will you chill? I didn't call because there was nothing you could've done. There's still nothing you can really do, so just relax!"

She turned to Foreman and winced apologetically. "Eric, would you mind calling my mom? Let her know?"

He nodded. "Sure. I'll be right back."

"How are you so calm?" House demanded.

Cameron let out a shaky laugh. "I'm not. I'm trying to be, in the off-chance that relaxes the baby like Dr. Stewart told us to. I don't think it's working though."

"It is," he assured her.

Foreman returned shortly with the news that Joseph and Elizabeth were on the next flight out from Chicago; and he, Sara and Chase offered to meet them at the airport when they arrived.

"That would be great," she said gratefully. "Thanks, guys."

House had never experienced anything in his life, feeling as helpless as he did in the next fifteen hours, as Cameron's labour slowly progressed. When Joseph and Elizabeth arrived a short way in, he let Elizabeth sit with her daughter alone for a moment, and Joseph took House down to the cafeteria.

"You feel totally useless right now, huh?" he grinned at House who nodded reluctantly.

"It's insane! I don't know what's worse, being in the room and doing nothing or being out of the room and doing nothing," he sighed.

Joseph nodded knowingly. "Trust me, it's even worse when it's your kid."

House frowned. "You know this from experience?"

Joseph sobered, but nodded. "I got the mumps when I was in college, and Liz and I knew that meant a slim chance of having a baby of our own. So, we decided to adopt. And this twenty-two year old in Miami picked us. So, when she went into labour, Liz and I were in the room as she delivered the baby, Allie's sister, Beth. After Liz, of course. And then... three years later, we had a miracle occur and Allie was born. And trust me, knowing it's your biological child makes you feel that much useless.

I love Beth just as much as Allie, of course. But when her biological mother gave birth, it was awful knowing that she was giving _us _her baby after going through this immense pain. And then, watching Liz in labour, knowing it was _you _who's caused the woman you love to suffer like this... it's agony."

House was silent as he took this information in and then spoke quietly to Joseph. "I love Allison," he said solemnly. "I love that she didn't hesitate picking the life of her child over her husband; I love that she was willing to raise her child by herself, sacrificing the life she'd made in Ireland; and I love that she's willing to let me help her raise her daughter, after everything I've put her through, and even though there's no guarantee that I won't stuff this up, like I have every other relationship in my life," House spoke honestly, and Joseph surprised him by smiling at him.

"I know you love her. And I know she loves you. And the reason she's willing to raise her child with you, is because she loves you. And she believes that you love her enough to want to make this work. Not every man would offer to raise another man's child, Greg. She has faith that if you can hold that baby and treat her in every aspect as though she is your own, then you can commit to making a relationship work."

Joseph smiled and gestured upwards. "So, are you going to be in the delivery room?"

House stood up. "I wouldn't miss it."

At precisely 5.09 am, Ashley Grace House entered the world with a loud cry. Dr. Stewart held her up so that an exhausted, yet exhilarated Cameron could see her and then asked House to cut the umbilical cord. Awkwardly, he did so and then the nurse took the baby aside to clean her up.

"You did great," House whispered to Cameron.

She smiled softly. "Is she okay?"

Dr. Stewart answered for him. "She's perfect," she assured her. She had the clean, swaddled baby in her arms as she spoke and gently placed her in Cameron's arms.

"Oh!" she exclaimed softly, tears of happiness springing to her eyes. "Hi baby... hi, Ashley," she whispered to her, rocking her back in forth as the baby fixed her eyes upon her mothers.

"Do you want to hold her?" she asked House, looking up at him.

House nodded wordlessly, and held out his waiting arms. She was a perfect copy of Cameron. There was no physical sign, other than her actual presence, that another person had helped to create her.

Cameron, watching his features' soften as he held Ashley, smiled to herself. It was that image that she fixed in her mind as she drifted off to sleep.

House went home, ate, and slept for a few hours before returning to the hospital. Before leaving, he called his mother to inform him the baby had arrived, and she promised to come to Princeton the next day. House knew that Wilson, Chase, Sara, Foreman, Cuddy, and Joseph and Elizabeth were planning on visiting as soon as visiting hours opened for the afternoon, so after stopping to stare at Ashley sleeping in the nursery for a few moments, he continued to Cameron's room.

She was still sleeping when he entered, and a nurse was depositing a huge bouquet of flowers on the dresser.

"She's only just drifted off again," she said softly, and House nodded.

As she left the room silently, he noticed a piece of paper on the nightstand. Closer inspection, revealed it was Ashley's birth certificate and he pulled it towards him to read it.

NAME: Ashley Grace House

D.O.B: 05.09am, 28.10.2011

PLACE OF BIRTH: Princeton- Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, Princeton, New Jersey, USA

MOTHER: Allison Jane Cameron, 33

FATHER: Gregory John House, 51

A surprised, yet pleased smile spread over House's face. Although he had accepted responsibility for this child, and thought of her as his own; and although he had known Cameron was going to give the baby his name, seeing himself listed on her birth certificate as her father, gave House a feeling he had never expected.

"Hey," a voice murmured, and House looked up to see Cameron smiling at him peacefully.

"Hey," he replied, and leaned down to kiss her.

"Did you sleep?" she asked, sitting up slightly.

House rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't I be asking you that question?"

She chuckled and House sat himself on the bed next to her, taking her hand in his.

"I want to run something past you," he said suddenly and she frowned.

"Ok."

House took a deep breath. "What do you think of maybe having another baby?"

Cameron wasn't expecting that, but recovered quickly. "Right this minute?" she teased and he laughed.

"No, not right this minute... maybe in a year or two. Just so the idea is on the table," he shrugged, trying to make his voice casual.

Cameron beamed and kissed him soundly. "There is nothing I want more in this world than to have your baby," she murmured, tears shining in her eyes.

Then she cocked her head in thought. "Except to see my other baby. And some chocolate cake," she revised and House kissed her deeply.

"I can probably get you some cake," he smiled.

"But-" Cameron continued, her voice so serious House frowned.

"What?"

She winced apologetically. "We're gonna have to move first," she told him and House laughed.

"We have time," he promised softly, drawing her close.

THE END

**Sorry, abrupt ending! If you loved it and would like a sequel, I was thinking of maybe doing one where Cameron is pregnant with House's kid? Let me know!**


End file.
